Faith and Love
by burn-a-dark-soul5000
Summary: Helga and Arnold are going to put into action a plan Helga has to show everyone her true self. Will she be the only one or will everyone have a story to tell? I do not own the cover art found in Google LONG LIVE IT! XD
1. Chapter 1 Boy Howdy

**Faith and Love**

 **Okay so this is going along with Hey Iris Please don't get mad but I am way to tired to make this into a song-fic so I am just going to make a normal story so lets get to it! X3** **DUDE THIS IS A DISCLAIMER."MAY SAY TO NIKE. "YOU MEAN AS IN SHE SO DON'T OWN HEY ARNOLD?" NIKE SAYS BACK. "YEAH BRA."MAY SAID. "DUDE." MAY NODS. "I KNOW BRO... I KNOW."**

* * *

Chapter: 1 Boy Howdy

As Arnold was walking out of the Pataki's house he was stopped be Sid. "Hey Arnold what are you doing coming from, Helga's?" He said a little worried about the answer. Arnold didn't know what to say, Helga told him not to worry, that she would take care of everything tomorrow But what does he do for today? "Um..." To Arnold's pleasure Helga saw him and came to his rescue.

"Hey football head." Both Arnold and Sid turned around to see Helga in the door way. Helga stood with her arms crossed and her face showing a look of boredom . It took all Arnold had not to laugh at her since he knew it was all an act. _Man! She should be an actress!_ Arnold thought to himself _."_ Y-Yes Helga?" He asked trying to seem cool about it. Helga rolled her eyes to the side. "I guess I should say thanks for bringing me my book from school." She said in a monotone voice. "Uh... n-no problem Helga. I was just trying to be nice." Arnold said shyly.

Helga rolled her eyes and mumble'whatever', under her breath going back inside. Arnold turned back to Sid and shrugged. "She's right." He said simply. Sid shocked his head, "Did you come before or after the storm." He asked. "Um...b-before the storm." Arnold told him trying to fight off the blush rising in his cheeks from the memory of what they did during the storm. _Who knew I could be so aggressive...or that Helga could make such a sweet sound or was so sensitive...all just from just kissing._ Arnold could feel the blood rush to his cheeks even of he tried to fight it.

Arnold trying to fight the blush on his cheeks harder, he turned around to see Sid give him a sympathetic smile. Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Sid what's with that look?" Arnold asked knowing he would not liked the answer. Sid just shocked his head. "Arnold I feel sorry for you man, you had to stay with Helga. Boy Howdy that must have sucked."

Arnold smiled. "No really..." Sid cut him off not even hearing him. " I mean really she must be like the spore of the devil herself. If I had to stay with her I would have jumped out the window and got washed away in the flood. Come on she must have been all alone." Sid Laughed. Arnold was getting mad. "Why would you say that, Sid?" Arnold asked feeling something in him slowly began to break. Sid looked at him as if he had two heads. "Arnold really, why do you keep defending her, **YOU!** Of all people should know how evil she is!"

"Sid." Arnold said trying to get his attention. Sid keep going. "I mean who could love her she's so mean and nasty. Man if she said she loved me I'd run for the hills!" Sid stopped and looked up with a dreamy expression on his face. "Now if she was like her **SISTER** I would fall head over heels for her in a with out a second thought!" Arnold was taken aback. "

"Sid Helga can be nice, what if she tried to be nice?" Sid gave him the same look as if he had two heads. " She can't be nice Arnold. It's **HELGA!** Plus If she tried I would see it as the perfect time to take revenge." Sid said rubbing his hands together evilly. Okay that was like a slap in the face and a low blow.

Arnold was feeling himself start to fall into his same dark side he had on April Fools Day. He now sees why Helga hide her true self. Everyone _was_ willing to hurt her even if she tried to be nice. Now **_that!_** Was mean Arnold tried to stop himself, he really did but it happened so fast. Arnold threw Sid against a wall his eyes were dark green and full of anger

 **"Shut Up! You act like you know her you look like a pathetic punk! You want to hurt someone even if they tried to change?! You make me sick! Now get out my face and think about your own life before you judge hers!"** Arnold said with a never before anger in his voice.

Arnold let Sid fall to the ground and walked off leaving Sid scared and confused. Sid put his hand up to his forehead. "Boy Howdy." He said in surprise.

Unknown to Arnold are Sid, Helga watch everything. At first she wanted to cry, then she got mad but before she could step out she herd Arnold defend her honor. So she went with the next two in line in awe and intrigue. Like Sid said. _Boy Howdy... Boy Howdy indeed!_

 _Who knows what tomorrow will bring._ Helga smiled, _My love **WILL** protect me him and his **dark** side! _ Helga smiled as she went up stairs to get ready for tomorrow. Because she had a feeling it would be very, very fun. Arnold as he made his way to the boarding house felt the same way. _I have a feeling **Mr. Nice guy.**_ Will be out tomorrow.

* * *

 **END...FOR NOW.**

 **OKAY SO, WHAT WILL THEY DO TOMORROW? HOW WILL PEOPLE TAKE IT? DOES ALL END WELL FOR OUR COUPLES?! WILL THERE BE A DANCE?! CAN I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND WRITE THE DAMN STORY?! oh and if you look at the darken words it sounds funny in a cute way. X3**

 **Only I know for sure so review people it's not that hard! So please**

 _ **like!**_

 _ **follow!**_

 _ **review! bye duckies T3-**_


	2. Chapter 2 Cruel Sisters, Loving Sister

**Faith and Love**

 **OKAY I HAVE TO SAY SORRY AND HEADS UP! MY LAPTOP IS STILL BEING MEAN TO ME. SO I HAVE TO USE MY PHONE. THIS SUCKS IT'S LIKE TEXTING AND I SUCK AT IT! SO SORRY IF THINGS ARE NOT SPELLED RIGHT, OR IF YOU SEE WORDS THAT LOOK LIKE "TTHIS" I CAN'T SEE IT ON MY PHONE IT WOULD LOOK NORMAL SO YEAH, so very sorry.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: "I own nothing." *sniff-sniff* run away crying. "WHY CAN I OWN IT!"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Cruel sisters, Loving sisters, and... moving away?**

Helga took another look at herself in her hotel room full length mirror, she had to say. Even if she didn't get along with her sister all the time, she wasn't half bad at makeovers. Olga came home for a surprise visit. Helga smiled at how it turned out and how she and Olga are getting closer. Yes she should be disgusted, but Olga really does love her then Helga sighed. _How did it come to this...what should I do now?_

 _ **~FLASHBACK~**_

 _As Helga made her way down stairs she could hear a pig like shrike that could only come from. "OL-GA." Helga said mockingly. Oh yes, her over baring beloved sister stood before her. Before Helga had anytime to think, she was pulled in to a **bone crushing hug.** "Olga criminy let me go!" Helga said struggling to get free. Olga did as her sister asked. "Oh Helga it's so wonderful to see you baby sister." She said in a soft high pitch voice. Helga rolled her eyes. "Olga I thought I told you to stay away, after we came back from San Lorenzo." Helga spoke to her in a surprisingly soft voice._

 _Olga gave her an equally soft smile. "Oh I know baby sister, but I want to get close to-" Helga held up her hand and looked at her firmly. "Olga... you and I both know that can't happen." Olga looked at her confused. "But why not baby sister? I know why you don't like me...but... can't I try?" Olga asked her eyes and voice pleading. Helga sighed as if she was tired, then looked Olga in the eyes not scowling just... looking. "No." she said firmly, Olga was about to say something when Helga stopped her once again. "I can't let you get close to me...I-I know you will hurt me and I can't let that happen again." Her voice now soft like silk._

 _Helga turned her gaze to the floor. "Olga look around you, what do you see?" Helga asked not looking up. Again Olga did as she was told she looked and ssaw Bob and Miriam singing Olga words of praise. Bob in his lazy boy and Miriam in the kitchen attempting to cook._ I really should help her _... Olga thought to herself._ _" Baby sister everything looks normal to me." Olga said even more confused. Then she turn back towards Helga and her breath caught in her throat. Helga was giving her a sad smile, tears in the corner of her eyes._

 _" **This**..." Helga said motioning with her hands to Bob and Miriam. "Is **normal** to **you** ,for **you,** they don't act like when you gone, Olga. **You** never had to worry if you were going to eat or not. **You** never had to protect yourself from the world, by yourself. **You** were never treated like **nothing** , like you were **lower** then **dirt**. **Your** father never called **you** by your **SISTER'S** name even if he knows yours. **You** never had to hurt the one person you love more then you own life! Just so other would not hurt you, or them, or that he would not hurt you all together. **You** never had to hide from the world your smile, by using anger. **You** don't have to go through what I do so Olga, **THAT** is why we could never get along." Helga said now tuning around to go back up stairs to her room, so that Olga would not see her tears. Helga only made it up three steps before Olga grabbed the end of her jumper and pulled her in to a hug. Unlike all of her other hugs this one was softer._

 _Like for the first time Olga knew if she held her tighter, Helga would break in two. "Helga...I...I am so sorry." Olga said her voice sounding just like it did when she told Helga how she felt like a doll. "I know you don't want to tell me things about you...but I really...I really want to be there for you. I now see that your life is not a walk in the park...and I thank you for telling me so much. Helga please... please let me be your sister, Let me know when your hurting. You told me you didn't know what sisters are for. Let me show you. I know that's not all so please tell me the rest, Helga" Helga didn't know what to do or say she could feel Olga's love for her._ This feels nice... _Helga thought to herself. This love was nothing like her love for Arnold, It was lighter and at the same time thicker too._

Heh... _Helga laughed at herself._ Blood really is thicker then water. _Helga pushed Olga ways then turned her back to her smiling. She then tuned around and came face to face with Olga who was on her knees. Helga pointed at her poking her nose, a look determination on her face her voice was strong as she spoke. "Fine you want to see into the life that is Helga. G . Pataki! **BUT** be warned by the time I am done with you. You will **never** be able to wear those rose colored glasses of yours ever again. Understood?!" Helga said. Olga sat there in awe of her sister tone and change in mood. "Helga... Does this mean you will let me get closer?" Olga said to Helga who was now walking upstairs to her room. Helga stopped and turned around a small, yet loving, sweet, caring smile played on her lips._

 _Olga looked at her sister like she was an angel. Helga spoke softly her voice strong even if it was in a whisper. "You said you wanted to show me what being a sister means right? Or did you change your mind?" Helga said her lips now in a playful smile her eyes half lidded. Olga shocked her head with a tearful smile. "No."she said. Helga smirked. "Then come on." Olga stood to her feet smiling. "Thank you Helga! I promise you will not regret this." Helga did not turn around as she walked up stairs. "Don't thank me...thank football head." It was so low that Olga thought it was not for her to hear._

 _..._

 _" Wow... Helga I had no idea it was this bad at home... I...I can't believe it." Olga said as she sat on the floor to keep from falling. Helga told her everything from when she was three, to know. She even told her about some of the stuff Arnold related. "I...Helga... I never knew I am so sorry." Olga got down on her knees and looked Helga in the eye, shame reflecting in her own. "Here I was bragging about my life I was completely ignore yours. I am the worse big sister. Huh..." Olga said giving her a half smile. Helga shrugged. "I'm use to it by now I had to grow up fast here." Olga shock her head. "That's the thing Helga. You shouldn't have to miss out on a childhood, on love, and being loved." Olga said putting her hands gently on her arms._

 _Helga looked at her sister in awe. "Olga... You really want to do this whole sister thing." Helga said softly giving her an even softer smile. Olga nodded a new found look of determination coming to her face. " Yes that and then some. Helga I wan to fix this, but first I have to do something." Olga said getting up leaving a confused Helga standing there. "Helga do not come out of this room for anything, okay." Olga said not turning around as she lleft her room. Helga stood there not understanding a thing until she heard yelling. Like Olga was an unsatisfied Pataki. After ten minutes Helga had enough, she had to know what they were saying. Helga knew what Olga said, but she couldn't help it._

 _Helga stuck her head out her doorway. "You are an awful father! You just let Helga go on like this?! I can't believe you two, you should be a shamed of yourself!" Olga shouted. Helga wanted to giggle, if it wasn't for what Bob said next. "Look why should I care about her she is nothing but an pain in my ass!" Helga heart stopped._ But... we had good times to... didn't we? _Helga thought to herself, she could hear Miriam slurred voice. "B don't say that Helga... She our daughter, you both had good times too." She said low like she didn't want Helga to hear. Bob growled. "Screw those times she is still a pain, she can't do anything that could help the Pataki name! As for her being my daughter, I wanted a son but she popped out. If I had known sooner-"_

 ** _*SLAP!*_**

 _Bob was cut off by a loud by a loud slap. Helga guessed Olga slapped him. "Don't you **dare** say that about my little sister." Olga said in a low dark voice. Bob growled "Get out of my house, take your no good sister with you!" He yelled. "With pleasure you monster!" Olga said coming back to Helga's room. Helga quickly closed her door and sat down. Olga bust in anger on her face. Helga faked innocence as she looked at her sister with concern. "Olga what's going on?" Helga asked. _ Man I got this acting thing down! _she internally_ _praised herself._

 _Olga looked at her then dropped her head. Tears of anger rolling down her cheeks. Helga rushed to her sister. "Olga?" Helga said softly. Olga gave her another soft hug. "Helga your coming with me okay." Olga said softly. Helga looked at her confused. "Where?" She asked. Olga looked at the stuff she brought with her. "To my hotel room a cross town." Olga said said calmly wiping the tears from her face, she looked at Helga love and care painting her eyes. "Get your things, stuff that matters most for now and let's go."_

 _..._

 _At Olga's three bed room hotel suit they sat in silence. Helga was the fisrt to break it. "I heard you guys fighting... what he said about me..." Helga said she couldn't bring herself to look into her sister's eyes. Now more then ever she hated herself. As if she could read her sister's thoughts, Olga rushed over to Helga's side. "Helga... I-I don't know why he would say that. Why he would do this." Helga cut her off before she could continue. "You and I both know why Olga. Don't lie to yourself." Helga told here seriously. Olga nodded and looked down in anger. "How could he do this to you...to us?" Helga too lowered her head. "Because he didn't want me..." Helga said in a whispered voice. Olga pulled Helga into a tight hug. "Helga forgive me...but **FUCK HIM!"** Olga said coldly. Helga was taken aback by her sister's words._

 _Then Helga did something she only done so many times...she laughed a real laugh. "Wow Olga, I feel better." Olga smiled "Glad to help." She said snickering herself. Olga stopped than looked at Helga seriously. "Helga..." Olga said Hegla looked up smiling. "Yeah." Helga said still smiling._

 _ **"Move to France with me."**_

 _Helga looked at her asking if she was serious. Ogla still looked determined " I can't leave you here with idiots, Helga. Let me take you to where you can get all the love you need." Helga was speechless. She knew Arnold was leaving by the end of next week before summer started, but could she really leave everyone behind? Helga looked up at Olga. "When do you plan on leaving?" She asked her voice some what cracked. Olga keep a stern face. "Thursday." Helga nearly fell. "But that's **THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW**." Helga yelled. Olga nodded "I was only going to pass through here on my way to a friend before I left for the airport."_

 _Helga sat down willing herself not to faint._ What do I do? **WHAT DO I DO?!** _Olga could see the fear on her sister's face. "Helga..." She said sweetly, Helga looked into her sister's eyes. Showing her the fear and doubt in her own. Olga smiled "Would you like to tell me you answers in the morning?" Olga asked. Helga sighed "Does it have to be tomorrow?" helga asked. Olga nodded sadly. "Yes because we'll have to get your stuff together, if you say yes."_

 _Helga sighed in defeat. "Okay I'll sleep on it, Olga. I...maybe I should go to bed now." Helga said getting up to get ready for bed. Olga looked sad by her sister's words "Oh... I-I guess you should." Helga stopped her journey and turned around. "Or you could help me with a make over for tomorrow... I have this little plan set up." Olga's face beamed at the suggestion. "R-really Helga?! You would l et me give you a makeover?!" Helga shrugged "Sure, why not just leave the uni-brow alone got it." Helga sajd firmly. Olga nodded running off to one of Helga's rooms. Helga laughed under her breath. "Crinimy what have I done." Helga said following Olga to her room._

 ** _~FLASHBACK END~_**

Helga giggled at the fresh memory. Just then she heard someone at their room door. As Olga walked in she held a tray of breakfast in her hand for Helga. Olga smiled kindly at her little sister "Good morning Helga, you look nice." She said softly. Helga smiled back. "Good morning to you too, Olga. Thank you for the words." Helga and Olga ate in a comforting silence. Olga had to ask it _was_ better to get it over with, however before she could speak Helga spoke first.

"I have my answer."

* * *

 **You better believe that how this chapter end, Buddy! XD**

 **PLEASE RxR.**


	3. Chapter 3 Now I've Seen Everything

**Faith and Love**

 **I love The last chapter because I always wanted Olga and Helga to get closer. Miriam will show up again, but Bob is gone for good. Also this is all Dark Arnold in this _all hm._**

 **DISCLAIMER: *SIGH* ME FEEL EMPTY... i own nothing...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Now I've seen Everything.

As Arnold came down his step he smiled in wonder of what today would bring, and how amazing he felt. "Good morning, Shortman!" Arnold still smiling came into the dinning room sparkling. **(The only thing I can compare him to is an anime character. Those times when they have sparkles around their head, and their eyes are closed.)** Phil looked at his grandson,and raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Why? May I ask are you so happy today, Shortman?" Just then Gertie came in wearing a black dress spinning as she sang. "He's finally courting Lady Eleanor!" She said gleefully.

Phil eyes widen and a open mouth smile slipped on to his face. "Really!" Phil asked in excitement. Gertie nodded and giggled. "This is great Pooki!" Phil said jumping up to come hug his wife. As Phil and Gertie dance with joy Arnold sat there confused. _Eleanor Roosevelt? Why would I court her? More importantly why would they be happy if I did._ Arnold shrugged it off as them just being their wacky self. Just then Arnold's door bell rang. "I'll get it." Arnold said smiling not wanting to interrupt his grandparents good time. Arnold walked out the kitchen but mot before hearing his grandpa singing the _"I can hear the spring Wedding Bells!"_

As Arnold opened the door he was greeted by a parade of animals followed by his best friend. "Hey Arnold. Don't the parade lead out side?" Gerald said slightly amused, most of the time the animals ran OUT side in the morning. Arnold smirked "Yeah, but I think they wanted a change of pace." Gerald smirked back his eyes slightly wide. "Did I just hear Arnold, _Father Teresa_ , the _Good Samaritan_. Use sarcasm?" Arnold blushed shyly and rubed the back of his head. "Yeah I guess you did."

Gerald shock his head. "Mmm-mmm-mmm! This day is already getting interesting." Gerald said smiling. Arnold chuckled while he nodded. "Yeah... and I think the best has yet to come." Arnold said slyly. Gerald looked at his best friend confused. "What do you mean Arnold?" Gerald asked. Before Arnold could answer him there was a knock at the door. Arnold smiled widen as he turned back to his best friend, that just stood there even more confused.

"Arnold what's with that look?" Gerald asked. Arnold raised one of his brows in amusement "What look?" He asked innocently going to the door. Gerald followed soon after "Like your face just light up or something. Like your waiting for something to happen." Gerald said a little concerned about what's going to happen next. _That's because I am Gerald..._ Arnold thought to himself. "Oh... Like what Gerald." Arnold asked smirking.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it has to be interesting." Gerald said a little excited himself. _Oh. It is Gerald..._ Arnold said liking the tension in the air. Arnold lets out an amused chuckle when he sees his best friend is growing more annoyed as well as the guest on the other side of the door who just knocked again. Gerald raised an eyebrow. "Um... Arnold aren't you gonna get the door?" Gerald asled as he noticed Arnold turning around walling towards the kitchen instead of the door.

Dark Arnold smirked him a gleam in his eyes. _This is gonna be sweet..._ Dark Arnold thought to himself. Arnold turned back around faking innocent as he smiled politely. "Could you get that I forgot my lunch in the kitchen." He asked politely. Gerald only smiled and gave his best friend a thumbs up. "Sure my man, I got your back you go and make your lunch." Gerald said as he walked into the foyer. Unknown to him that Arnold was right behind him.

Arnold leanded against the arch that lead to the kitchen. There was a nother knock at the door, this time louder. "I'm com- **AHHHHHHH** " Gerald screamed an ear piercing screech once he saw who was on the ither side of the door. "H-H-Helga! W-what are you doing here?" Gerald asked in a broken voice. Arnold who stood there and saw the whole thing just laughed silently. Gerald turned back to his best friend. "Man, you set me up!" He said still a little shocked by Helga's being. Arnold just shrugged his shoulder. Helga just stood there obviously Gerald fail to notice what Helga had on. Still she somehow very...vulnerable. So Helga did what she does best...she got angry.

"Well Geraldo it's none of you business, in fact I was just leaving." Helga snapped as she walked away blush laying gently on her cheeks. Helga took three steps before a hand firmly grabbed her wrist, effectively stopping her. Helga was going to snap at whoever it was that grabbed her hand until she saw it Arnold. However the look he gave ger made her angry, blush, and heart stop. His eyes were half lidded, his mouth was in a half smirk half smile, and he looked very amused. _Just like the April Fools dance._

Helga gulped nervously as she tried to put on her best scowl. "W-why are you holding my wrist Football Head?" Helga asked still flustered. Arnold half smirk grew into a full blown mischievous smile. "Your right Helga I'm sorry." Arnold said. Helga was not only taken aback by the look he was giving her, no she was enjoying that. It was the fact that not only did he not let go of her hand, he also intertwined their fingers together. Helga blushed feverishly "A-Arnold wha-what's the big idea let go of my hand." Arnold face grew more and more mischievous.

"Okay Helga I'll let go of your hand, but I want something in return." Dark Arnold said a gleam in his eye. Obviously poor Helga didn't notice. "Fine just let go of my hand!" She whispered harshly. With that Dark Arnold twirled Helga only to dip her like when they danced the Tango she could never forget. Helga was to shocked to do anything as Arnold brought her face close to his. Dark Arnold eyes sparkled as he spock in a husky voice.

"You look beautiful today." If that didn't kill Helga what he did next did. Arnold lets out a childish yet still husky purr. _Yep I am gonna die..._ Helga thought to herself. Yet before she could give herself that satisfaction Arnold firmly layed his lips on her own.

Gerald stood there in shock by his best friend action. "Arnold your a bold kid, a bold, **bold** kid!" Gerald exclaimed. He was about to turn a way until he saw his best friend in question slid his tongue past Helga's lips earning a UN- Helga like soft moan. Gerald blinked a few times before he promptly fainted. Phil chose this as the perfect time to come see what was going on. As Phil entered the foyer he was welcomed by the site of a passed out Gerald on the floor and Arnold and Helga making out.

Phil chuckled under his breath as he said "Now I've seen everything..."

* * *

 **A/N: OKAY MAYBE I MADE HIM A LITTLE TO ...BOLD. I STILL I HAVE NO REGRETS! XD**

 _ **RR &F**_


	4. Chapter 4: I ain't sayin' that!

**Faith and Love**

 **I am so back sorry summer project and my mind would not make a nother chapter till now.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HEY ARNOLD...just that simple.**

* * *

Chapter 4: I ain't sayin' that!

"Okay let me get this strait." Gerald said looking from Arnold to Helga, who still felt uncomfortable under Gerald gaze. "You've loved my man, Arnold here since we were three. You helped him out in secret for the longest, and finally you both are acting on it." He said simply. Arnold nodded happily, "Yep that's pretty much it... More or less." He added as an after thought.

Gerald nodded as well. "I think I'm gonna faint again." He said in a whisper. Then he looked at Helga who; who was blushing a bright red. Gerald blinked a few times "Helga the horrible is blushing." He said still in a whisper. "Yep." Then twice in one day... Gerald fainted. Arnold giggled at the site of his unconscious friend. "I don't like this." Helga's unsure voice came from beside him. Arnold turned his head to look at Helga, smiling gently.

"What if everyone reacts to the news like Gerald did?... Or worse?"Helga said looking away. Arnold cupped Helga's face in his hands. "Helga..." Arnold said softly, just like before she did not meet his gaze. "Helga." He said in a firm voice just like he did the day before. Ignoring the feeling of her knees going weak, Helga looked up in to her beloved eyes.

Arnold gave her a supportive smile. "We will be fine, Helga. Just ignore them all that matters is my feelings for you; and last time I checked I love you."

Helga tried to give him a smile,but she failed; and looked away again. Arnold sighed then looked at Helga lovingly. "Helga we don't heve to tell anyone yet we can wait. I love you, and I will not make you do anything you don't want to." Arnold said with a serious, yet caring face. Helga smiled at her beloved football headed.

This was her chance to change everything she...she had to this now. Helga closed her eyes as she lead her forehead on Arnold's . "No my love. I can do this." Helga opened her eyes only to see Arnold gazing at her soul. "Are you, my darling?" Helga would have melted if she wasn't so scared, so instead she sighed. "Yes I'm sure, football head." Helga said wth a hint of playfulness in her voice. Arnold took it as a good sign.

Arnold was about to speak when. **"Good can we go now?!"** Gerald asked feeling a little dizzy. "I don't want to miss school, just because you two made me sick." Helga and Arnold loked at each other. Arnold spoke first. "Yeah we're ready, but...uh..c-could I really get my lunch this time...heh heh..." Gerald and Helga gave Arnold a half lidded look of annoyance. "Just hurry up would you, football head." Helga said with a sigh.

Arnold smiled and gave another nervous laugh as he ran into the kitchen, leaving Helga and Gerald in the foyer. Helga and Gerald stood there at first a little uncomfortable. Then they spoke at the same time.

"Look Helga!" Gerald said

"Hey Geraldo." Helga said a little calmer.

They looked at each other, like they were trying to come to an understanding. Then Helga sighed. "Look Gerald, I-I know you think I'm just trying to hurt Arnold...b-but I'm not. I do love him a-a lot! He means a more to me then you will ever truly understand." Helga said growing more and more flustered. She wasn't really used to talking about her feelings

Gerald sighed then placed his hand on Helga's shoulder. "Look Pataki. This is awkward for the both of us." Gerald gave a small chuckle. "And I'm not saying that I trust you just yet, but you make my man, Arnold happy. So I guess I can give you a chance." Gerald said with a sincere smile. "Really." Helga said trying to keep the joy out of her voice.

Gerald chuckled again. "Yeah, he did say you were an okay person." Then Gerald placed his other hand on her other shoulder. "But, you better not hurt, Arnold. Got it." Gerald said all the playfulness leaving his face and voice. Helga looked at him just as seriously. "Only if you promise not to hurt, Phoebe." Helga replied.

Gerald looked at her in shock. Helga rolled her eyes, "Oh please! I see how you look at her, you like her - like her!" Gerald covered Helga's mouth as if Phoebe was there, and he wanted to keep her from hearing Helga. "Be quiet woman!" Helga chuckled from behind Gerald's hand. She moved his hand away revealing her playful smirk. "So you do like her." Helga said knowingly. Gerald grew flush under her knowing gaze.

"Okay fine I like her like her okay!?" He admitted. Helga giggled, "I knew it." Helga said with glee. Gerald looked at her with hope in his eyes. "Does she like me -like me too?" Helga turned around. "I ain't sayin' that." Gerald looked devastated. "So she doesn't like me?" Helga turned around showing him, her playful smirk. "I ain't sayin' that either."

Gerald sighed in frustration. "Why are you not giving me a straight answer, WOMAN!" Gerald finally asked. Helga saluted him, her face turned serious. "It's against Girl Code, sir." She said in a serious tone. Gerald looked at her confused. "Girl Code?" Gerald parroted. Helga looked at him, then shrugged. "Yeah, there's a Girl Code. Just like there's a Guy Code." She said simply.

Gerald sighed knowing she was right. "Could you just give me a hint." Helga smiled at him kindly. "Lets just say... you _might_ want to ask her out." Helga replied still smirking. Gerald looked at her the hope flying back, into his eyes. "So she -" Helga raised her hands. "I ain't sayin' that." Helga said, stopping him.

Gerald smiled Helga, who offered him one back. Gerald sighed an reached out his hand. "How about me start over? Water under the bridge, and stuff like that." Helga smiled and took Gerald's hand. "Sure, why not! But know that you will always be Geraldo, tall hair boy, and stuff. Got it?!" Helga said, her smile turning into a playful smirk.

Gerald gave her a smirk back, just as playful. "I didn't expect you to change _much!_ Pataki." Gerald said, as they finally let go of each other's hand.

Arnold, who heard everything smiled at himself as he came out of the kitchen. "Okay I have what I need." Arnold said to the two new friends. Helga looked at her beloved, a smiling playing on her lips. "Okay lets move I got plans for the day!" Gerald shook his head as he walked out the door. Arnold also started to leave, but when he passed Helga she stopped him with a smile.

"Thanks football head." Arnold raised an eye brow. "I don't know what your talking about. Thank you for what?" Arnold asked with a smirk. Helga rolled her eyes, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh, for many things, but for now helping me patch things up with Gerald." Helga said as she looped her arm through Arnold's. Arnold again raised an eye brow." Again I don't-" Helga cut him off.

"Here's a tip, love. Next time you say you're getting your lunch. Get a lunch." Helga said not looking Arnold in the eye. Knowing he looked pretty shocked, which he did.

Arnold looked down and noticed he did indeed not, have a lunch in his hand. Arnold chuckled. "I'll remember that, next time. Also what is this 'plan' of yours." Arnold asked feeling excited. Helga smiled at her little love god out the corner of her eye. "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Helga smiled looking satisfied with her answer. Arnold on the othe hand was not so happy. "Helga." Arnold said frustrated.

Helga giggled. "Fine I give you a hint. Today is gonna be a fun day." Helga said letting go of Arnold's arm to walk in front of him. Arnold nodded not fully getting what she said, then it hit him.

"Hey that wasn't a hint!" He called after her. Helga only giggled. "I never said it would be a good hint!" She called back.

* * *

 **Crap... I forgot what I was gonna say.. I do that a lot. *sigh***


	5. Chapter 5 A Giggle Away!

**FAITH AND LOVE**

 **A/N: This maybe a short chapter...I don't know yet. -Shrug- WHATEVER! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: "I will grant ya one wish." I look up hope in my eyes. "I wish I could own HEY ARNOLD!" The leprechaun looks at me. "Nevermind you can have my gold." I gave him a sad smile. "Oh okay." Then I look at the gold, and sigh. "Nevermind it's yours, not mine." I give him his gold back. "Ya is a kind gal I fell sorry for ya."**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** A Giggle Away!

On the way to the bus stop, the trio talked about meaningless things. Every now and then Arnold or Gerald would ask Helga what did she have planned for the day. _"You just have to wait and see, Buckos!"_ Would always be her answer. When they finally reached Arnold and Gerald's normal bus stop. Everyone except Helga, was surprised to see Phoebe waiting there patiently.

"Hey Phoebe. You look nice today."Helga said calmly. Phoebe looked up at her friend smiling brightly. "You look lovely as well Helga. **(Still not telling you what she has on yet** ) If you don't mind me asking, why did you ask me here today. This is not our usual waiting spot for the bus." Helga smiled and blushed a bit, she looked over her shoulder to see if Gerald and Arnold were paying any attention to her and Phoebe.

When she noticed they were in fact not, she turned back to Phoebe and said proudly. "Lets just say, I finally get the chance to get as much 'Ice cream' our hearts will let me have." Helga said happily. It took Phoebe only a second to truly understand what her best friend said. And another second before Helga was nearly tackled to the ground by a overjoyed Phoebe.

"Oh Helga I am so happy for you!" Phoebe said truly happy for her friend. Helga smiled gently at her best friend, she was happy to have Phoebe by here side. "Jeez Phoebe! You don't have to get all lovey dovey on me let me go." Helga said playfully. Phoebe pulled back still smiling brightly. "Letting!" She sang out playfully.

As the four (after filling Phoebe in of course.) sat there they had a good time talking about meaningless things again, as if they have all been friends for the longest. But then the first of many battles came when the bus pulled up to take the to school pulled up.

Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold all stood behind Helga watching her movements. "H-Helga we could walk to school if you feel uncomfortable doing this." Phoebe said timidly. She knew that this was going to be one of the hardest things Helga has ever done. Helga turned around and gave her friends a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me you, chuckleheads. This is Helga. G. Pataki your talking to!" She said proudly, the others all shocked their heads smiling at her.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said lightly getting on the bus. After Phoebe, and Gerald got on Helga gave a light laugh. "Yep, whatever I say." Helga said under her breath. _Okay! You can do this Helga ol' girl! Think about Phoebe, Gerald, and your beloved... Arnold!_ Helga thought trying to give herself a pep talk. "Hey are you gonna get on the bus or what, Girly?!" The bus driver asked feeling a bit impatient.

Helga rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming,Rice." Helga said in a nonchalant tone. The bus driver growled under his breath "It's Rick", but Helga could barely hear him over the sound of her class mates gasping. Everyone had their eyes on Helga, she blushed being the center of attention. That only caused people to gasp louder.

Helga calmly walked passed them to where Arnold was sitting, Helga could feel all the eyes of everyone burning into her. She wanted to laugh so badly everyone looked like deers in headlights, it was hilarious. She tried to hide it, she really did. Yet she failed miserably, everyone except Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold looked at her like she was crazy. The trio shared a look eith one another, before giggling as well.

Rhonda was the first to come out of stock. "Excuse me! Can someone _please!_ Tell us what's going on?!" Rhonda yelled confused. "Yeah! First Helga looks like a girl, then she comes sit by Arnold without yelling at him, _NOW_ you four are laughing like you heard a joke! Ah! I'm so confused!" Herold yelled holding his head. Helga laughter subsided as she crossed her long legs, which Arnold did not fail to notice ; were hidden behind snow white stockings.

Helga noticed Arnold was strongly gazing at her legs, so when Arnold looked up at her. Helga couldn't help but give his an amused smirk, and a wink that made him blush to his roots. "Did you just wink at, Arnold. That's just ever so cute!" Lila said cheerfully. Everyone looked at Lila like she grew rwo heads. "I-I uh...th-think they make a cute... couple." Lila admitted shyly.

Rhonda was about to comment on that when Helga giggling caught her ear. "Oh... no." Rhonda said under her breath, snapping her head back towards Helga and Arnold. "Y... You two are not a couple _right_?! Please tell me your not a couple!" Rhonda begged. Arnold was about to reply, when Helga raised hand silenced him.

"Rhonda, go sit down." Helga said in a firm, yet soft tone. Rhonda shocked her head violently. "No! You will answer me, Pataki." Rhonda said a little more angry. She didn't like not getting the answer she wanted. She had to know for her _sanity_ if they were an item or not. Rhonda really, really, _REALLY!_ Hope that they were in fact _not_ dating.

Helga never losing her amused composers, or smirk. Laced her fingers together, and placed them on her still neatly crossed legs. Helga spoke in a very leveled voice, her eyes dancing with mischief and amusement. "Princess go sit down, before I sit you down." Rhonda scoffed. "Yeah like I will ever do as you say." She said, her voice oozing sarcasm.

Helga raised one side of her brow, still so very amused. "Oh, really now? Did you really forget that I am Helga G Pataki. Just because I'm dressing different, doesn't mean I can't take any of you on, Ms. Lloyd." Rhonda thought about it for a second, then she huffed. "Whatever." She said walking away. Nadine took one look at Helga then back at Rhonda.

"You have to admit, she looks nice." Nadine whispered to Rhonda. Rhonda glanced back at Helga, she had to agree. "Finally." Rhonda said under her breath. Nadine rolled her eyes and giggled. "Okay, Rhonda."

Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold looked at Helga, Arnold a little hurt. "Hel-" He started, but Helga still not looking at him raised her hand. Then she turned them a mischievous smile on her face. "In all do times, my duckies." She said with a giggle, Arnold loved a lot.

Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold shared a look with each had to laugh, they smiled and shocked their heads. "Never a dull moment with you, huh Pataki?" Gerald asked with a smile. Helga laughed warmly, which made everyone smile. "You better believe it, Bucko!" She said smiling.

With that they went back to talking about meaningless things. Waiting in anticipation of what Helga has in store at school. Unknown to Helga and Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald were holding hand the whole time.

Just so you know.

* * *

 **A/N: lol Sooo sorry I had, and I am still trying to get over my writers block. Hope you like the chapter!**

 _ **RR &F PLEASE!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Gerald's Move

**Faith and Love**

 **A/N: Hey Peps! Okay ... I GOT NOTHING! ENJOY!...WAIT! I am so sorry! This story really needs catching up on. I have a bad lack of focus... sadly. BUT! I will do better! *Determine face* 0w0 This chapter is mostly to give my G×P lovers some love! XD**

 **DISCLAIMER: NOPE STILL DON'T OWN IT. I NEED TO LAY DOWN. -_-#)**

 **My boyfriend comes out of nowhere.**

 **"Excellent! I'll go with you!"**

 **O / / / O "No!... I mean there's no time** **!" u/ / /u**

* * *

 **Chapter 6; Gerald's move (Gotta Love The Irony)**

Phoebe, Gerald, Arnold, and Helga walked the halls of P.S 118 laugh and giggling like it was a normal thing for them. Completely (more like ignoring) the odd look people gave them. Truly Phoebe was amazed with her friend. She knew this was going to be hard for her, yet she was laughing and joking like she had no care in the world. As they want to their lockers, Phoebe decided to ask Helga what was coining on.

"Helga I must say. You are not acting how I imagined you would when it was time too be your 'true self'." Phoebe said grabbing her stuff from her lockers. Helga closed her own locker and sighed. "Well Phoebe...the way I see it, 'Icecream' already knows that I love him. I know 'Icecream' loves me too, so I don't think I really need to worry." She said turning to her best friend with a warm caring smile. "Besides, I have all the people that I care about by my side."

Phoebe smile, a light blush laying on her cheeks. She threw her arms around her dear best friend, "I don't tell you this often Phoebe, but I am so glad that you are my best friend. And thank you for staying by my side" Helga said she snaked her arms around Phoebe's small frame. Phoebe had to fight back tears at Helga's heart felt confession. "I concur Helga! And I am lucky to have you my best friend as well!" Phoebe said with a smile. Helga shocked her head. "Alright let cut this lovey dovey crap! Come on let get to class."

"COMING!" Phoebe squeaked.

As the two girls walked into the class room. They talked aimlessly, but they smiled as well, really out threw most of the kids for a loop. The class watched as Helga and Phoebe shared a conversation in Phoebe's tough. Usually Helga would say she had a headache whenever she tried. Lets just say that most of them where beyond freaked out.

"I just don't get it!"

"This is to weird!"

"She has to be an alien!" (Sid of course)

"What's going on!"

"This is so not cool!"

"My head hurts!"

"I still think she looks ever so cute."

Everyone stopped their rants to look at Lila, as if she was a monkey ominously looking at them. Lila, who blushed under everyone's gaze, gave a shaky smile. "I think it nice to have Helga be just... well oh so nice." She said meekly. Sheena glanced at Helga one more time. "It is nice... but it's kinda odd, too." She said in a high pitched voice. Nadine nodded in agreement. "Yeah I mean this is Helga G Pataki here."

"Hey, Football Head." A voice called behind them interrupting the little talked the class was having. They looked up to see Gerald and Arnold walking into the class. Arnold smiled and waved. "Hey Helga!" He said brightly. Rhonda almost screamed. "This is so **WRONG**! She called him 'Football Head', but it almost sound like a nickname!" Rhonda said in a panicked voice. Everyone (Except Lila) were growing a little panicked themselves.

"It's the end of the world!" Sid (of course) screamed. But before her could run out of the room Mr. Simmons walked in with a raised eyebrow. "Sid... what are you doing?" He asked slightly worried. "Mr. Simmons we got to get out of here! We're all gonna die!" Sid yelled. Mr. Simmons only allowed his face to fall into a half lidded annoyed stair. "Oh really Sid? And why is that?" He asked with a sigh.

"Look for your self!" He said as he pointed towards Helga, who was laughing at something Gerald said. Mr. Simmons smiled at the sight. "I see nothing wrong, Sid." He said with a smile. Sid stepped back in fear. "You... your gonna kill us!"He yelled pushing Mr. Simmons out of the way as me ran into the hall. Mr. Simmons sighed once more, then he rolled his eyes. "Sid come back!" He yelled as he ran after his student.

Back in the classroom Gerald sat there, watching Phoebe as she looked over her class notes. Then he felt something hit the back of his head. Here turned around then scowled at Helga, only to go wide eyed at her. She was pointing at the object that had hit him in the back of the head. He looked down to see a folded note.

 _Do something and stop gawking at her!_ It read. Gerald frowned at the bote before he wrote his own.

 **Like what?!** He wrote before he threw it back.

A minute later.

 _Say something, Duh!_

 **Like what?!**

 _Is that all you have to say?_

 **No, but I can't think of anything to say or do!**

 _You. are. an. idiot._ T_T

 **I resent that.**

 _I don't care you BOOB! Just do something before you miss your chance!_

 **Again I will ask you. like what!**

 _Do I have to think of everything myself?!_

 **Could you PLEASE just help me, Helga?**

 _Flirt with her then ask her out on a date, Chucklehead._

Gerald felt heat rush to his face at her last statement. Flirt with her... could he? He looked up at Phoebe to see that she was still looking over her notes. (Sid ran outside) Then he looked back at Helga to see her give him a thumbs up. With a deep breath Gerald took out a piece of paper then placed it on Phoebe's desk.

She gave him a side way glance before opening the page.

 **Hey! My foxy lady.**

She then giggled and blushed before she wrote something down. She then gave it baxk to Gerald.

 _Hello Gerald. I must ask why are we passing notes when you are sitting next to me?_

 **Really I just wanted to see if my cute little Phoebe would be bad enough to do it.**

Phoebe's face grew flushed under the compliment. _I... does this mean that... that h-he might like me like me...?_ She asked herself.

 _'M-my cute little Phoebe'?_ She wrote down.

Gerald took in a deep breath. He could hear Sid's rant getting louder and louder, so that meant Mr. Simmons would be in here shortly.

 **Well your not mine _yet!_ But I wanted to know if we could do something together after school?**

Gerald passed her back the note, hoping that she would give him a chance. Phoebe blushed as she read the note, after making her own. She gave it back to Gerald feeling the same way.

 _You mean like a date?_

Gerald didn't know how to take that. _If I say 'yes' will she say 'no'...?_ After taking another breath, Gerald decided to answer truthfully.

 **Yes.**

Gerald gave the note back to Phoebe not looking at her a soft blush on his cheeks. Right before Mr. Simmons opened the door Phoebe gave him the note back, she too had a blush bloom on her cheeks. Gerald was hesitant to open it at first, but gathering up all his courage, he did.

 _I would love to, Gerald._

Gerald nearly fainted from joy, causing the girl next to him giggle. He had a date with the girl of his dreams. He looked at Helga over his shoulders as Mr. Simmons was talking about the lession for the day. Helga gave him a 'well what happened' look. Gerald had to give her a thumbs up, getting one back in return.

Oh yes today everthing was looking up Gerald!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope I gave the G×P lovers enough love! There will be more fun pairings soon I hope you like this chapter! X3 Sorry I don't really know why I'm making this story have such short chapters. *sigh***

 **RR &F *Ride off into the sunset* it shows your love! XD **


	7. Chapter 7: Love it's all kinds

**Faith and Love**

 **A/N: Hey I know this story is like _really_ behind so I wanted to update it. I am working on 'Life without Phoebe' and 'Blonde Cat' and I will update those as soon as possible. I just need to do some stuff. This will be my little sprinkle of CxP** **.. _enjoy._ XD**

 **DISCLAIMER! GET YOUR DISCLAIMER HERE!**

* * *

 _"When people tell you 'Your love is crazy' you kindly laugh in their face, and say. "You don't know it yet... but love is crazy."~§*§~_

 **Chapter 7: Love... It's all kinds of _CRAZY!_**

Helga felt a sense of pride in helping her best friend get her man. She smiled broadly at her handy work. ' _Man I am good!'_ She thought to herself. Unknown to her, that Arnold saw everything. once Helga was aware that someone's eyes were on her she turned towards his detection. Helga's heart speed up and stopped all at once.

Her beloved love god was looking at her with that half lidded stair she loved so much. She blushed lightly, and gave a sheepish wave, the action only made Arnold smile more. He pointed towards the two newly founded couple... in progress with a raised eyebrow. Helga smiled happily then gave him a nonchalant shrug.

Arnold chuckled lightly, then he shook his head. As Arnold turned back around in his seat he did not look at the confused classmates around him. "Armold!" Nadine whispered. Arnold didn't hear her however. So Rhonda took a more... gentle aprouch. "Arnold what is going on!" Rhonda asked as she slammed her hands on her desk. Arnold looked at her innocently. "What do you mean, Rhonda?" Arnold asked mocking innocent.

Rhonda growled. "Why the heck are you and Helga acting so _**crazy**_?!" Rhonda all but yelled. Curly jumped up on his desk. "Because love _is_ crazy baby!" He exclaimed dramatically. He then jumped from his desk to were Rhonda was standing. Rhonda looked shocked but before she could do anything, Curly already dipped her, and placed his lips on her own. Rhonda's eyes grew wide. The kiss lasted only five, to Curly (heavenly), and to Rhonda (dreadful), seconds.

Before Rhonda pushed Curly off of her, and slapped him in the face, really, _really, **hard!**_

Rhonda gasped for sweet non-Curly air, then she glared at the boy before with red blush laying on her cheeks. "Stop doing that you **disgusting _freak_**!" Rhonda stated towards a down Curly. Curly, on his part, just looked up from the grown, and snapped his finger before pointing at her. "You know you love my sweet kisses, baby girl." He said smoothly with a smirk.

Rhonda's blush grew, and she growled in annoyance.

Mr. Simmons, who stood there watching the whole argument unfold. Thought it would be best if the two went out into the hall for the moment to cool off. Rhonda stomped past her fellow students, ignoring the embarrassed and angry blush on her cheeks. Curly followed right behind her. He looked towards his left to see a smirking Helga. G. Pataki, giving him a thumbs up.

The small gesture made Curly stand tall, and walk out of the room with more confidence.

* * *

Once it the hall not even a small breath of air passed, before Curly found his back against a locker. Rhonda, his beautiful black haired angel, growling at him. "Curly.." Rhonda started. "Thad." Curly said blankly, dangling off the ground. Rhonda looked at him blankly for a moment. "...what..?" She finally asked.

Curly closed his eyes, and held up his finger, as he spoke matter-of-factly. "'Thad' no girlfriend of mine will call me Curly, and let's face it... my name is stupid." Curly said with a shrug. Rhonda looked at the boy she had before her in shock! Was he serious?! _Well... it is a cute pet name. In oppose towards his **really** name... which is utterly ridiculous... I mean who in their right mines would name their kids something so silly?! _Rhonda blinked, then she shook her head harshly.

 _Wait_..! why should she care! _I don't! I would never love this stupid freak_! Rhonda thought to herself. Rhonda once again growled in anger. She then brought Curly dangerously close to her face. _ **"Listen here you delusional weirdo... I will never, ever, love you... got it?"**_ She said coldly, scowling at him darkly. Curly just smiled at her. Rhonda raised an eyebrow at him, confused, but he is insane. "Why are you smiling like that?" She finally asked. Curly's smile softened, and sofe the first time he spoke as if he **wasn't** insane.

"Rhonda... it's no secret I love you. And I am not going to rest until you love me too." He said softly. Rhonda growl. _This boy doesn't know when to give **up!**_ Yet before Rhonda could protest. Curly slowly slipped his glasses off, showing Rhonda his soft hazel brown eyes underneath.

Rhonda's breath caught in her her throat. Curly looked deep into Rhonda's eyes. "Rhonda Wellington Lloyd... I love you, and one day I hope you... love me too." Curly said softly before kissing her on the nose. Rhonda came out of her state of shook, and roared like a dragon. Curly slipped out of her grasp, and ran down the hall.

Before he turned the corner, he stopped and turned around. Rhonda looked at him, a deep blush and frown on her face. Curly winked his hazel brown eyes, Before slipping on his glasses. Then he announced loudly in, his lunatic like voice. "Soon my sweet... you will love me!" He said before he went into a crazed laugh. He then disappeared around the corner, leaving a blushing and growling Rhonda behind.

Rhonda stomped back into the classroom room, Mr. Simmons looked at her holding his hands to his chest. "Are you okay Rhonda?" Mr. Simmons asked concerned. Rhonda thought about what Curly said and how he looked, which caused her to blush again before she waved Mr. Simmons away dismissively. "Yes sir, I'm fine." She said. Mr. Simmons nodded, then he pointed towards the door. "And Curly..?" He asked. Rhonda rolled her eyes, her blush non-wavering on her cheeks.

"Well after he made his little statement which I am sure you all heard..." Everyone nodded in confirmation. Rhonda went on. "Well after the fool's little parting word, he ran down the hall." She said thinking about the boy in question. Rhonda stormed down the row to her desk, fuming, and blushing madly.

As Rhonda laid her head down, she couldn't help but hear the sound of an oh to _familiar_ laugh. The thought of Curly made Rhonda cheeks grow flush slightly. _"There is absolutely no way I would love that weirdo!"_ Rhonda thought to herself. But then the look of Curly's hazel brown eyes slipped, into her mind against her better judgment. _His eyes looked so warm, and caring..._ Rhonda mused to herself.

He acted so different towards her, this time when he claimed he loved her. He wasn't at all like him creepy insane self. He was so serious and... _charming._ Rhonda continued as she fell into a daydream. _I wouldn't mind him loving me if he were more like **that!**_ _Heck..! Maybe I would even lo-..._ Rhonda stopped that thought and shot up from her seat. **"NO..! THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD EVER LOVE CURLY!"** Rhonda yelled, giving nearly everyone a fright.

Mr. Simmons turned around to give Rhonda a raised eyebrow. "Rhonda..?" He questioned. Rhonda blushed to her roots. She didn't mean to say that out loud. "I apologize, Mr. Simmons... I swear it won't happen again." Rhonda said again taking her seat.

 _Rhonda calm yourself... you would **never** fall for that freak! _ She told herself, but then she looked ovr at A laughing Helga, and Arnold gazing at her with a soft smile. Rhonda groaned and allowed her head to hit her desk.

She couldn't fall for that freak!

She _couldn't!_

 _... could she?_

* * *

Helga glanced back at Rhonda once again, and she couldn't help but chuckle again. Rhonda was just to much! Helga did, how, ever stop laughing when she felt something hit the back of her head. She looked down to see it was a folded piece of paper. Helga unfolded it, and immediately recognized her beloved's handwriting.

Arnold looked at Helga then the note he pass to her. At first Helga was about to yell at him, but then she looked up to see him pointing at the page in question.

What so funny? It read. Helga blinked before making a message of her own.

Helga thought about the thumbs up she gave Curly, then the way Rhonda was behaving after coming back in. The thought made Helga softly laugh again. She then finally answered

Nothing. Just me routing for the under dog. She put simply.

Arnold studied the piece of paper. _Underdog..?_ Arnold looked up about to pass the note to Helga, only to see she went back to working on the class assignment. Arnold just shook his head. Helga was a mystery. One Arnold wanted to give his all to solve.

Helga went back to working, thinking about her best friend, Curly, and her little plan. She truly enjoyed this... call it a guilty pleasure.

 _Today is going to be a **ball!**_ She mused.

* * *

 **A/N: Omng I am done! I don't know why this story is taking so long it ridiculous! Well anyways I hope you liked my CxR part of the story! Thanks for reading! XD**

 **RRnF! X3**


End file.
